Forbidden Love It Up!
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: She loves him, He loves her.. But he always goes for other girls.. Time for Rocky to confess.. Suck at summaries.. Rated M to be safe.. Sexual content after 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

*Rocky's POV*

This cannot be happening to me…  
>Why me? Why him?<br>He's my BROTHER!  
>But unfortunately I love him, and not just in a brotherly sisterly way, I know its wrong but I cant help how I feel no matter how hard I try.<br>Right now I was crying into my pillow as I could hear moans coming from Ty's room. They just got louder and louder until finally they stopped and I heard a girl leave the house. I fixed up and opened a book, knowing Ty would come in.  
>-Knock Knock-<br>Ty ran in and jumped next to me on my bed.  
>"Yo lil sis, whats happening?"<br>I shrugged at him and asked him "Who was the girl?" with confusion plastered on my face.  
>"Some girl Andretta, met her today"<br>"Wow slag much?"  
>"I'm not complaining" He replied, grinning then he yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I immediately froze up and looked at the clock; 10:41pm.<br>He felt me tense and looked at me.  
>"Rocks? Whats wrong?"<br>I stared upwards to avoid his gaze, he shook me a few time. Obviously he hadn't noticed that his trousers were still unzipped and he had a huge boner, I sware I could see… fluid?  
>I shuddered at the thought of that girl making him that way.<br>"Rocks?"  
>"WHAT?" I yelled, it was the only way to avoid crying, why did he always go for other girls?... he looked hurt.<br>"I-Im sorry" I stuttered before backing away and going out onto the fire escape and through to Cece's apartment.  
>I knocked on her bedroom window with tears running down my face and rain soaking my skin.<br>"ROCKY? What happened?" She screamed as she dragged me inside and pulled me into a hug.  
>"I cant do this… I love him… I-I hurt his feelings, I-" I stuttered and rambled before getting a questioning look from Cece.<br>"Who, Rocky?"  
>"I cant tell you… You'll hate me"<br>"Rocky you know that'll never happen"  
>"Its Ty" I breathed. For a second she stood shocked then she hugged me again and smoothed my hair.<br>"Its okay Rocky"  
>"No it isn't! Its all wrong and even worse, he doesn't love me back!<br>"How'd you know?"  
>She had a fair point, I hadn't even asked him, I stood there wondering then Cece dragged me up to my apartment.<br>"Cece whatcha doing?" I asked, sounding like a bundle of nerves.  
>"Don't hate me for this but you need to know… TY!" She yelled as we entered my room. Oh no she was gonna tell Ty I love him!<br>"Ce whats up?"  
>"We need to talk to you"<br>"Okay? And Rocky what was all that about?"  
>I couldn't speak… I just looked at Cece for guidance and she gave me an encouraging and reassuring look.<br>"Ty please promise you wont hate me?"  
>"I promise Rocks"<br>"Okay here goes, Ty I love you, but in the wrong way… I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but I do" I started crying and watched for Ty's reaction.  
>"That's one thing I hate right now"<br>I burst into tears , how could Ty say that? I knew he didn't feel the same way but I didn't know he would hate the fact I loved him. Cece slapped him arm and comforted me.  
>"Maybe I should choose my words wiser, I hate that you only just told me"<br>"Why?" I asked, curious.  
>My question was answered with a pair of lips on mine, it felt like electricity flowing through my body and my lips started to tingle.<br>Cece watched us in awe as we pulled away and I hugged him. Then Ty pulled Cece into the hug and thanked her for forcing me to tell him how I felt.  
>"How long?" Ty asked me, too long if you ask me.<br>"About 7 months" I replied while blushing, Cece looked offended that she had only just found out but after smiling at her like an idiot we both started laughing.  
>"How long have you loved Rocky?" Cece questioned Ty, raising her eyebrow.<br>"Well about a year"  
>I was stunned, of course! I should of known that. It was so obvious! He used to spend so much time around me and usually fall asleep on my bed with me.<br>"Then why all the girls?" I asked.  
>"I used then for four things…" He started then paused as if to give me time to wonder what those things were. He blushed when I stared at him then Cece gave him a 'go on were listening' look.<br>"1; I needed some pleasure, 2; To make you jealous, 3; To cover up I'm in love with you and 4; To take my mind off of the fact that I thought I couldn't have you".  
>I grinned at him and his blushing deteriorated.<br>"Erm Ty, Your trousers are STILL unzipped, you have a boner and CLEAN UP!" I shouted inbetween laughs and he blushed immensely before zipping up his pants. Cece looked down and stared at it curiously, Cece, Cece, Cece… One day you curiosity is going to get you into an awkward situation.  
>"Yo fireball, my heads up here not down here" He said to Cece, gestering his face and his… downstairs. She laughed and punched his shoulder.<br>Cece hugged us goodbye then went back downstairs to her apartment to sleep. My and Ty didn't wanna run the risk of being caught so he went to his room and I stayed in mine.

*Ty's POV*

I cant believe Rocky likes me back! That's all that went through my head as I was trying to sleep. I must tell Deuce whats going on as soon as possible. I was so happy, even though its wrong… it feels so right. And with that I drifted off into sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

*Ty's POV*

The next morning I woke up and went straight into Rocky's room.  
>"Good morning baby" I said as I kissed her.<br>"Rocky get up-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Uh oh, my mum came in to wake up Rocky and caught me kissing her, I could feel Rocky trembling from underneath me.  
>"Raquel and Tyler Blue would you care to explain just what the hell your doing kissing?"<br>"I-uh" Rocky began just as Cece jumped through the window.  
>"Hey every-whats going on?" She stood there confused (and not for a dumb reason this time).<br>"She caught us Ce" I whispered and Cece gave a worried look at Rocky who was on the verge of tears.  
>"YOU TWO ARE A DISGRACE, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE BY 12 SHARP!" She screamed then walked out, she must of called an airline to get a ticket to live with my aunt because she was packing too.<br>"Wh-where are we gonna go?" Rocky asked as tears flooded her cheeks.  
>"Wait here, start packing" Cece said as she jumped out, that girls always got a plan. Two minutes later she came back but with her mum.<br>"Rocky… Ty… Whats going on?"  
>"Ms Jones Im so sorry its all my fault I shouldn't have told him I-" I cut Rocky off and continued for her.<br>"I know this sounds weird and disgusting but me and Rocky have fallen in love then I kissed her good morning and my mum caught us and demanded we move out by 12, I really love Rocky" I said with tears finally releasing from my eyes.  
>Ms Jones came and pulled us into a hug and let us cry into her shoulder.<br>"Its okay, shh its okay… You two can move in with us… Cece and Flynn have big enough rooms to have both of you, plus they have spare beds in there so pack up and come down"  
>We thanked Ms Jones, that is really the nicest family I've ever met. Every one of them are so generous, even Cece despite her self-centered personality. Ce helped us pack and move downstairs, our mum didn't even say bye to us she just handed Ms Jones a massive load of money and got into a taxi.<br>Sharing a room with Flynn is actually great, we spend most of our time in the Jones' apartment anyways. Ms Jones was surprisingly supportive of me and Rocky, she even slyly gave me a pack of condoms just incase we needed it. I had blushed insanely at the time but I was thankful… you never know when it comes in handy.

*Cece's POV*

After hours, everyone had finally finished unpacking. I was pretty excited to have Rocky and Ty living with me, it's like the brother and sister I never had, besides Flynn of course. Everything was going great until a knock at the door. We all looked towards it as Rocky answered it and there stood my ex boyfriend, Jason.  
>"Ce can we talk?"<br>"Only Ty's allowed to call her that" My mum rolled her eyes as she said it.  
>"Okay Cece can we speak please? My mum's cooked dinner and invited you, is that okay Ms Jones?" Jason asked with a sincerity in his eyes, I knew it was just a fake front.<br>"Of course Jason" Nooo! My mum had actually agreed, Jason pulled my hand excitedly and waved as we went towards his apartment.  
>Once he'd dragged me in there I realised we were alone, his mother wasn't even in.<br>"Now where were we Cece?"  
>"Broken up"<br>"Haha… Your still such a funny girl"  
>He pulled me onto his bed and started to put tape over my mouth. I tried to protest but he was too strong for me, he began undressing himself… And then me.<br>Realisation slapped me in the face and I struggled to get away. He backhanded me and smirked before forcing himself inside of me. Even through the tape, the pain was so unbearable you could hear my scream. He kept going harder and harder, faster and faster until he released inside of me.  
>"That was fun wasn't it?" He smirked.<br>"NO IT FUCKING WASN'T!" I screamed with tears running down my face onto my bruised naked body. He got closer to me before giving me a full blown punch to the ribs, causing me to fall off the bed.  
>"Now, get dressed and get OUT!" He yelled at me.<br>I stumbled around trying to get dressed before running to my apartment. I fixed up and applied make up to my bruised face before walking in with a smile.  
>"Hey guys" I said casually, trying not to give anything away.<br>"Hey Cece" Everyone had replied.  
>I informed them I was going to have a shower before running off to the bathroom. As I showered I noticed it, there were huge handprints on the body and a slightly fainter one to my face. My ribs must have been broken because I was in agony. I applied make up and threw on sweat pants and a long sleeve tee before taking some pain relief and joining Rocky and Ty in my bedroom.<br>As we watched a movie I realised what it was about, a girl and her abusive boyfriend. I looked over at Rocky and Ty who were cuddled up and a sob accidently escaped my chest.  
>"Cece?" Rocky called to me, she had worry in her eyes.<br>"Emotional movie" Damn… I shouldn't have said that, I never find movies emotional. Ty and Rocky exchanged a worried glance before focusing on me again.  
>"Ce… You've seen this before and you wasn't like this, whats going on? Did you and Jason end badly?" Ty replied while Rocky sat up out of his arms.<br>"Its nothing" I said, trying to get up but Rocky pulled me arm and I yelped in pain.  
>Luckily my mum was out working and Flynn was asleep so they wouldn't know anything.<br>Rocky dropped her hand and Ty looked at me with shock written all over his face.  
>"Ce let me see your arm"<br>I hesitated so Ty walked up to me and pulled up my sleeves.  
>"Take off your top and pants"<br>Rocky stood up to get a better view and gasps escaped their mouths as I took it off… And Deuce chose the perfect time to come in. He jumped through the window and started talking.  
>"Hey guys-CECE" He screamed before running to me. I shrugged and Rocky handed me a face wipe, I stood there dumbfounded.<br>"I wanna see your face" Rocky said, noticing my confusion. I wiped off the make up to show my handprint bruise and earn 3 more gasps. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and started crying uncontrollably. Rocky, Ty & Deuce all pulled me into a hug before Rocky asked the dreaded question.  
>"Did he… Rape you? Did Jason rape you?".<p> 


End file.
